Asukatek
Asukatek - "Performance, price, peace of mind - Guaranteed!" Asukatek Pressure-Technial Ordnance, forerunners in affordable, effective Gauss-based weaponry. Founded with the Free Chinese Kingdoms as a national armourer, the abundance of rare earth metals present in Free Chinese soils made them the perfect home for the pressure-based, electromagnetic weapons of Asukatek. Asukatek Personal Defence Solutions 'Genko' Close Protection Handcannon - The Genko is the sidearm of choice for a million Free Chinese men and women. With it's triple-barrel pyramid design, the Genko features easy reloading. No clips to worry about, just twist the barrels after three shorts, discard, and attach new, loaded barrels! Disclaimer: Genko Handcannon barrels may reach temperatues of 500 degrees celcius immediately after weapon discharge. Asukatek accepts no liability for burns, injury or death resulting from changing Genko Handcannon barrels without use of correct gauntlets. (Asukatek carbonide steel heavy 'gauntlets sold seperately) Firing KiloKill 1000 gram heavyweight dumbshells, the Genko complies with all restrictions on self-propelled or chemical charges, using only the safe, reliable power of the grip-mounted radium battery to fire slugs with a tried and tested combination of compressed air and electromagnetic acceleration. One shot will euthanize an unarmoured genestandard human target at ranges up to 60 metres, guaranteed! 'Yabuhebi' Close Protection Burster - The Yabuhebi is at your side when you need to protect yourself from multiple threats to your person, property, honour or status. No complex burst patterns to memorise, with the Yabuhebi's unique SinglePullStorm feature, simply tug the trigger valve, wait one second exactly, and unleash eight one-seventy-five gram stinger dumbshells in a one point five second burst! With an auto-ejector on the clip, just slap in another eight, repressurise the tank (less than seven seconds to repressurise, guaranteed!) and fire again. Notes: Can only be refired after a full round of no firing. Must fire all eight shots at once. Can be fired in a sweep like an automatic weapon. Cannot fire a single precision shot. AQK (Asukatek Quick Killer) '' - Offering a superior magazine capacity to other handgun platforms, the AQK offers a collapsible stock for precision marksmanship coupled with a compact design suitable for today's citizen. Using the economical one hundred seventy-five gram dumbshell, the AQK gives stopping power without comprimising your wallet, especially with its utilisation of the affordable Asukatek Standard Radium Cell. Quiet, light, precision, the AQK fills the needs of the modern marksman without damaging their credit balance! The AQK is famed for its concealability, so why not try one of our retail holsters, to keep your personal protection within easy arm's reach. Never let the euthanization of your enemies slip away thanks to a cut-rate, generic brand holster! (''AQK Advert, 2081) '' '''Batonu' Immediate Protection Baton - From their trusted position as a manufacturer of afforable firearms, Asukatek began offering CQC weaponry in 2084. The Batonu is out of production, with most models dating from the early 2090s, but it still proves hugely popular, its balanced lead core and composite shell allowing it to deliver strong blows, with its steel teeth allowing for optional euthanization. Category:Weapons